What Morgana Said
by Seraph LeFey
Summary: The twin of Morgana LeFey was cursed as a child to wander throughout time, never ageing until she met the one person who could set her free. Now at Hogwarts, 11 years old, the person seems to have appeared. (H.POC) The story goes through all seven years a
1. Default Chapter

What Morgana Said - Prologue  
  
Description: The twin of Morgana LeFey was cursed as a child to wander throughout time, never ageing until she met the one person that would set her free. Now at Hogwarts, 11 years old, the person seems to have appeared. (H.P/OC) The story goes through all seven years at Hogwarts! There's also GW/DM. It'll get more Hogwarts-ish later on… this is just the prologue. A very pro-pro type of prologue.  
  
Harry Potter would become a man of mystery, intrigue, power, and then some... Born under the star of Isis Of Ten Thousand Names, it would be hard for the boy not to be different. He was rich, handsome, powerful, and righteous but an all-round pain right up the tooshie at times. I don't know how it all happened, way back in the day where Tom Riddle was a mere boy, but I was there when he was born. Hell, I was there when the almighty King Arthur was born. You would wonder who I am, then? And what role I play. I shall tell you. I lived history as you know it, and never aged. I have felt sorrow, and tasted hatred. I understand pain more than my blood. My name is Morgaine. Morgaine LeFey. Sister to none other than Morgana LeFey. I must say our mother hadn't enough creativity to figure out some other name to tell the two of us apart. Morgana and Morgaine - they are the same names, dubbing to such similar people… but moving rapidly on. I had been cursed from day one. Cursed to wander the world forever young, just before adolescence, until I met the one person - a saviour, who would allow me to live a proper life. Who that person was? Guess and find out.   
  
This is my story…  
  
Year 1088 - September 23  
  
"You've twins my Lady Igraine! Twin girls!", said the servant girl, tears sparkling in her eyes as she handed the two soft bundles. The woman - Igraine, stared mindlessly at her daughters, in her mind came only the pain that a few moments ago she suffered. These girls gave her pain, and for that she held very little love for them.  
  
  
  
"Who is the eldest?", she demanded.  
  
  
  
"Why, this one.", replied the servant girl, picking up the girl on the left.  
  
"Then that is the girl I shall keep. Take her, Alainn, and see to it that she be given the utmost care.", said the woman, handing a struggling bundle to Alainn, the maid. She looked back at the girl left in her lap. The baby had dark hair already growing in long tendrils, and her eyes were a chocolate-brown that betrayed innocence. A very beautiful child, but the mother felt no joy in watching her. "You disgusting scum. I wish you feel the pain that I felt giving birth to you.", hissed her mother. "Cursed child. The heavens have you marked.", she said, and pausing, proceeded to summon an unnatural force. "I call upon the Mother Gaia to do me justice. Know the pain this, my own daughter, committed upon me and punish it!"   
  
Needless to say the cry was heard, and a sudden darkness filled the room. Igraine's eyes widened as a very nude figure approached her, walking through the walls. The woman picked up the bundle on Igraine's lap. "You, I shall call Morgaine. For you who gives pain before life, you shall feel pain.", she declared, loud and clear in the bedchamber. Igraine could not stop gaping as the Mother Goddess, Gaia placed her forehead to that of her child's and muttered some words. When she looked up, Gaia turned to Igraine. "You have wished her pain, and that she shall feel. Ageing naught until some day she be freed by the one force that overpowers pain. I fare ye well, we shall not meet again."   
  
A blink, a cough, and a brilliant flash later, Gaia was gone, leaving mother and child dumbfounded. Igraine spluttered, and gazed long at her daughter, thoroughly disgusted. Snarling, she whipped her hand through the air, and the newborn Morgaine flew off the bed and landed with a thud on the floor. Content that she had done enough damage for the night, Igraine laid back in her pillows, and her eyes closed on that world.  
  
From the shadows, through a thin slice of doorway, the maid, Alainn, watched the exchanged with something akin to horror. Witnessing her mistress abuse her child had wrenched her heart out and left it beating on the ground. But she was afraid, she knew her mistress' wrath well, so without another word, Alainn turned her back on the child, Morgaine, and walked away. Thus; she was shunned, the newborn child of Igraine of Cornwall, cursed to suffer pain. A shadow from the day she was born.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: A short chapter everyone! This is my very first fanfic, so please be critical. Advice is much valued!!! Morgana LeFey was an extremely powerful figure in Celtic mythology and by far my most favorite of Goddesses (which she later becomes). I hope I didn't make Igraine into that much of an ogress… she was the mother of King Arthur… but I just don't like that woman! :P 


	2. Chapter One Hogwarts Writes

What Morgana Said - Chapter One  
  
Hogwarts Writes  
  
Description: The twin of Morgana LeFey was cursed as a child to wander throughout time, never ageing until she met the one person that would set her free. Now at Hogwarts, 11 years old, the person seems to have appeared. (H.P/OC) The story goes through all seven years at Hogwarts! There's also GW/DM.  
  
Chapter One: Hogwarts Writes  
  
Year 1999  
  
  
  
Morgaine LeFey woke with a start on August 15th, and promptly whacked her head painfully against the headboard of her bed. Groaning, she heaved her eleven year old frame from the carnage of pillows and blankets to pull open the heavy shades of her bedroom window. It was a beautiful day, the sun spilt liquid warmth into her eyes - she felt her blood warming up. A glance at the clock told her it was half past seven, a perfectly decent time to wake up in the middle of the summer vacations.  
  
The current family she was staying with was a sweet Irish-British family with two children around her age and a great panting golden retriever - a very poster child type family; but she couldn't complain. She had had worse. The curse of remaining eleven years old for eternity had beaten down upon her conscience savagely as she watched her birth family grow lovingly old and die. She recalled the day Morgana had embraced her in a warm hug telling her they'd meet again; but it was urgent, she must leave… Later Morgaine had discovered that Morgana was in Avalon tending to their half-brother, doomed to remain there; and later spend her days sitting at the seat at Delphi. Morgaine shuddered, often wondering who had the worse fate; herself, who wandered agelessly looking for release; or Morgana; who had sat at the seat of Delphi prophesying events till the end of her days. Of late, she had decided that Morgana at least had the relief of death. She, Morgaine, did not. It had been 911 years since the year of her birth and her eyes had watched the history of twenty-two families and countless wars ravage the good Earth. Her hopes of finding her saviour had long died; the same day she had been told Morgana would indeed not be seeing her again.  
  
A heavy pounding on her door snapped her back to the present. "Morgaine! Morgaine, are you awake?", called her twelve year old brother, "Mom says that we'll go into London today; I want to catch the early showing of Cats, so hurry up!" Scowling, Morgaine picked out several pieces of clothing from her wardrobe before wandering into the bathroom for a morning scrub.  
  
"Took ages.", Nico grumbled as she sat down at the breakfast table half an hour later; hair coiffed into the perfect long tendrils she had been born with. His eyes raked across his adopted sister appreciatively. "You're growing to be quite the looker.", he commented, not seeing her wince. She wasn't growing, no, she was remaining. Morgaine buttered herself a piece of toast, eyeing Nico wearily.   
  
"Watching Cats again, then?", she asked.  
  
"Right I am. What can you say; with a Rumpleteazer that's THAT good-looking; no one would pass up the opportunity.", he replied, earning a disgusted look from Morgaine. Just then, their father walked into the dining room, carrying the day's post.  
  
"Oi, Morgaine, looks like someone wrote to you.", he commented, handing her a thick yellow envelope. She took it with a surprised expression. It wasn't that she was a loner at school, but she never grew attached to anything or anyone, knowing they'd come to pass sooner or later, so who would write to her? "Well, open it, Sprite.", her father teased. With trembling fingers she pulled several sheets of paper from the envelope. A quick read later, her jaw clunked heavily on the dining table. She knew exactly what this was - she had been yearning for it for the past… 550 years, and there it was. "What's wrong Sprite?", her father quipped as she handed him the letter.   
  
"Dad… I… I told you I wasn't normal.", she managed to choke out before the tears took her.   
  
"Now, now Sprite..", he began, but stopped when the words from the letter translated in his mind. "We're pleased to accept Morgaine LeFey into Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"… "Good Lord!", he gasped. A tense silence filled the dining room as both of Morgaine's adopted siblings gaped openly at her. Her mother began blinking furiously to keep the tears in her eyes, and her father… well he was opening and closing his mouth rather comically. Her first impression had been: large-mouthed guppy.   
  
"Dad…", she said timidly, but he stopped her abruptly with a vicious shake of the head.  
  
"Well, Morgaine my dear. This is a first.", he said, looking very hard at her, but she could tell the acceptance in his eyes. "I must say it's quite unexpected… and I haven't the slightest clue how you'll manage this."  
  
"But Dad…!"  
  
"Let me finish, Sprite.", he continued, "Now this is a very new concept to all of us I'm sure… but I highly doubt this to be a fraudulent letter."  
  
"It's not, it's…"  
  
"So, I'm suggesting you think this through very, very thoroughly."  
  
"Oh Dad…"  
  
"Why don't you start that now. I want to… talk to your… mother.", he finished roughly. Morgaine hung her head, knowing the discussion was over, and left the dining room. Nico and Brenna followed up the stairs and the three of them sat on her bed, Morgaine principally speechless.   
  
"Well, are you going to tell us what that was all about?", demanded Brenna, Nico nodding at the suggestion. Morgaine looked from one sibling's face to another. The same sharp hazel eyes they had stared defiantly back at her. She knew there was nothing else for it. They had to be told.  
  
"It was a letter,", Brenna chuckled, "from a school… Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's a school to train magically qualified students to become real wizards and witches. It's very real… though hidden from Muggle view. Muggles..", she spluttered, "are non-magical people. Very good people still… just non-magical.", she finished stupidly. She marvelled at her naivety. With the curse had come the factor that she stayed young not only physically, but mentally. Brenna raised and inquisitive eyebrow.  
  
"Well then… that must make you quite 'special'.", she declared. Morgaine shivered at her cold tone. "So… you're to be a witch. That's spiffing. Absolutely bloody brilliant. Well have FUN at your new school. I'm going down to have more breakfast.", she said, throwing a warning glare at Nico who followed Brenna out the door, looking back at Morgaine with an expression of confusion.   
  
"That didn't go well.", she thought, burying her face inside her pillows.  
  
~~~~  
  
The next day, the same yellow envelope appeared in the mail, and her father said nothing, only allowed her to keep that letter. The day after that the letter came again, and the atmosphere in the house turned from tense to borderline disastrous. Brenna was completely put out by the fact that Morgaine could learn "weird stuff" whereas she had to go on studying Maths and History.   
  
Finally, Morgaine approached her father one day with a ready answer. "I'm going, Father.", she said. Her father gave her a pained look and nodded.  
  
"Tomorrow we leave for London.", he replied plainly, before turning back to his news report. So this is what it will be like from now on… Morgaine thought painfully. Well, so be it. She turned to the climb the stairs, half-crying when her breath was knocked out of her and she collapsed, tumbling down on the landing her hands flying to her abdomen as several bolts of harsh ripping sensations coursed through her body. Suddenly it vanished and left a breathless Morgaine crumpled at the bottom of the stairs, tears falling freely. It seemed that neither her parents or siblings noticed this, which hurt her even more.   
  
The remaining trip to her room was wreathed in sorrow as she knew the cycle was beginning again… It happened every time. When she was to leave a family, her very presence would fade from their minds. For five years she had escaped this, but now… it was there again.   
  
~~~  
  
The trip to Diagon Alley was a most confusing one as her parents and two sceptical siblings trudged through the streets of London trying to find a way into the magical lane. It was Morgaine who finally pointed out the grubby little bar known as the Leaky Cauldron, wherein the family shuffled in, feeling very out of place. Later on, they left her at the pub, her father leaving her with a small fortune of money, telling her that they'd be shopping around London and would pick her up in a few hours, leaving her to do her school-shopping by herself. The bartender looked curiously at her when she asked how to reach Diagon Alley, but nevertheless, lead her to the back of the pub and tapped on a brick allowing her in. She thanked him profusely and began her day.  
  
In all her 911 or just… 11 years, she had never seen such wonders as she saw that afternoon. Her visit to Gringotts had nearly reduced her to idiocy when she spied the little goblins whom she thought were extraordinarily adorable. She quickly learned not to say that, as the goblin shelling out her money gave her a withering look when she commented on his "delightful pointy green ears".   
  
The trip had been extremely mind-blowing to say the least. She had already begun to make plans on how to magically remake herself, changing what she represented, playing wild fluffy-cloud dreams, but she had to admit, the most enthralling part of her day had been the entire hour she spent in the wand shop - Ollivander's Wands.   
  
~~~  
  
"Good afternoon.", said a dusty voice, causing Morgaine to erupt from her seat. "Calm yourself Miss. LeFey. How do you do?", the wand-maker asked, appearing from behind a great class counter. Morgaine smiled weakly.  
  
"Very well, Sir. I've come for a wand."  
  
"So you have, so you have. This way.", he beckoned, and disappeared again, this time behind several shelves. Morgaine followed him and walked blindly, stopping abruptly when she found herself face-to-face with the very pointy end of a mahogany wand.  
  
"Mahogany, sixteen inches, unicorn hair. Very good for charms work. Go on, give it a wave.", he urged. Morgaine twirled it around, not feeling very intelligent under his scalding gaze.   
  
"Sir, if you please…", she began, as he whipped the wand from her hand, and replaced it with another. "How do you know my name?", Morgaine asked. The old man regarded her sternly.  
  
"Maple, eleven inches, unicorn hair.", he quipped. Morgaine waved the wand around but found it replaced with another almost immediately. "I just know. A LeFey does not go unnoticed.", he answered, slipping yet another wand into her hand. "Ash, thirteen inches, phoenix feather."  
  
The more wands they tested, the more idiotic Morgaine began to feel. As the clock struck half past three, and she grew desperate, the old man pulled a very faded box from high above the normal stacks.   
  
"Now this… is quite original.", he said, placing it in her palm. "My family has only ever made one, and that one has not been seen or heard of in… 900 years. A hybrid, if you will, of rowan and oak - very potent woods. Very sacred to elves, fairies, and spritely things. Wonderful length - nine and a half inches, also potent stuff right there. It has… it has no… core.", he finished lamely. "Oh, wait, I lie. It has a core… of Merlin's staff and.. What is this now… something metallic, why I do believe it's a shard from the sword Excalibur. Great wand, that.", he said. "Merlin himself chipped the trip of his staff off for the use in wand. Mind you, it's the only wand out there that has it." Morgaine had not said a word since he handed it to her. In her mind the purest music sang, and the electricity of power shot through her body. Ollivander eyed her wearily as she gasped openly.   
  
"I… I think it is the one I shall take.", she said through laboured breaths. The wand made her feel incredible…   
  
"Ah, very good. I shall ring it up for you then.", replied the man, taking the wand from her. Immediately the feeling was gone and Morgaine thudded back to Earth.   
  
"Thank you Sir…", she managed weakly as she exited the store. The old man watched her disappear into the busy street.  
  
"Harry Potter and Morgaine LeFey… Dumbledore you have something coming at you.", he said shaking his head. "Harry Potter and Morgaine LeFey…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: Getting a little more Potter-ish? I know this is much to tame to be an R fanfic right now, but just wait… it will be more "potent". I need some sound advice. I had originally wanted to place Morgaine in Slytherin so it would be an intricate relationship between Harry and Morgaine… what do you think? Please review!!! 


	3. Chapter Two The Beginning of the Ice Age

What Morgana Said - Chapter Two  
  
The Beginning of the Ice Age  
  
Description: The twin of Morgana LeFey was cursed as a child to wander throughout time, never ageing until she met the one person that would set her free. Now at Hogwarts, 11 years old, the person seems to have appeared. (H.P/OC) The story goes through all seven years at Hogwarts! There's also GW/DM.  
  
Chapter Two: The Beginning of the Ice Age  
  
"Well Sprite, have a good year.", her father said, "Your mother and I will write. You be a good girl now - play nice to the other kids. I'll see you in June." He bent to engulf her in a warm hug, and ruffled her hair. Morgaine let out a breath of relief. This was the father that she had known for five years, perhaps not that much would change.   
  
"Thank you, Father. Tell Brenna and Nico that I love them, will you?", she asked in hushed tones. Her father nodded, and walked her into Kings Cross. Morgaine eyed the hustle of the station with dismay and turned back to her Father for support. To her utter shock and surprise, she found herself facing yet another wall of busy people with only herself and a hulking large trunk to keep her company. Rather slowly she made her way across Kings Cross and planted herself between the platforms of 9 and 10... 9¾ was nowhere to be found. Oh God… oh, very unholy mother of Morgana… she thought. Her watch told her she had a precious ten minutes to find her way to the platform before the train would undoubtedly depart, with or without her presence. Well, there was nothing for it. She leant against the barriers, content to wait - someone magical was bound to come, she thought, contemplating exactly how her parents were going to react when she arrived back on their doorstep with no good explanation and -   
  
Morgaine gulped a good deal of air as she felt herself fall… and fall… and fall… and WHAP, she lay face up on a stony floor of a certain platform 9¾, trunk and all. "Unholy Morgana.", she hissed, picking herself up and staring open-mouthed at the sign. Well… next time I know how to get in, she said to herself snidely.   
  
A great red train billowed giant steam clouds into the station, and some anonymous voice declared that there was, "Five minutes until departure. All students please board the Hogwarts Express. Five minutes till departure." Morgaine scowled and lugged her way through several tearful families, and managed to board the train… in time for five minutes.   
  
Finding an empty compartment was an entirely different story. There were arrays of screeching children - likely her age, and tall, daunting looking "prefects" as they call themselves, who patrolled the aisles barking at whomever so they please.   
  
Finally, she kicked her luggage into a compartment, somewhere far down the train and slammed the door shut.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stop right there. I must clarify. The compartment was supposedly empty. Now really, you didn't expect me to stop and examine the symbols hewn into the door when I was desperate to escape screeching children, eh? Well… I had thought it was empty… I was sorely mistaken. There was a certain tall, platinum haired idiot who bashed through the door right after me.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And who are you?!", he snarled. Eyeing her up an down. Immediately she tensed.  
  
"I could ask the same.", she snapped. "I don't believe you own the bloody compartment."  
  
"Ah, but I do.", he said, pointing manically at the large "M" carved into the wood. "Malfoy compartment. So if you please, young miss, GET OUT!"  
  
Morgaine sat very straight in her seat. She was eleven but; oh, no Malfoy would talk to her that way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes, I knew the Malfoys. I've known them since… several hundred years ago. I can't say they were a jolly type group, but my sixth family did have close relations with them.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well then, boy, a tad on the domineering side are we?", she said. "No, I am not going to 'get out'."  
  
"No?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes, no."  
  
"No."  
  
"Did I mention you're slightly less intellectual than your ancestors?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Didn't think so. Well, I'm not moving."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That's my boy, widen the vocabulary range."  
  
"Yes, you are.", he snarled advancing on her. Morgaine found herself pinned to the wall of the compartment, with Malfoy's face dangerously close to her own. "I don't know who you think you are, little first-year, but get OUT of my sight. NOW.", he hissed, dropping her. Morgaine stared at him with large brown eyes, now flaming. She picked up her trunk, which later actually surprised her - it was rather a heavy trunk, and stalked out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On later reflection, I have to say, that was the LAST time Draco manhandled me. We quickly came to an… understanding. But that we'll get to later.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Morgaine fumed her way down the length of the train. No one talked to her that way. She was 900 or something years older than him. And what's more, he was a Malfoy!!! Her previous experiences with the prestigious clan had told her they were powerful, rich, arrogant, extraordinarily handsome - the lot of them, and prone to violence. But still… that really was no reason for the youngest Malfoy to lay hands on her.   
  
She found herself muttering dark things in an interesting language under her breath. Morgaine sat heavily on her trunk - there was no hope in finding an empty compartment now, not with that pathetic excuse of a Malfoy taking up the last one on the train. Sighing, she knocked on the door of the nearest room and waited. It slid open and Morgaine found herself face-to-face with a boy of shocking red hair.   
  
"Hi, do you have room in your compartment? I was just gracefully thrown out of one by a nasty git of a boy.", she declared, eyeing the several other people in their compartment. There were two other boys, and two other girls. The red-haired one regarded her carefully.  
  
"Sure, it's rather packed in here, but if you put your trunk there,", he said, gesturing to the wooden racks attached to the compartment, "we'll all fit." Morgaine nodded and heaved her trunk onto one of the shelves, noting with wide eyes that they sealed themselves automatically.   
  
All five pairs of eyes fixed on her when she sat down.   
  
"Morgaine LeFey.", she stated, looking at no one in particular. "This is my first year here."  
  
"Well,", began the redhead, "I'm Ron Weasley. That's Hermione Granger, real bookworm,", he said, nodding at the girl wish bushy hair.  
  
"We'll talk for ourselves Ron. I'm Harry."  
  
"Virginia… call me Ginny."  
  
"Neville Longbottom.", squeaked the boy beside "Harry".  
  
Morgaine regarded them each in turn with interest, her eyes resting on the black haired boy with brilliant green eyes. "So you're Harry Potter.", she said, noting with indifference that everyone in the compartment shifted uncomfortably, and Ron looked very put out.   
  
"Yeah, I am."  
  
"That's nice."  
  
"So… you were kicked out of your other compartment, eh? May I ask why?", asked Ron. Morgaine turned to him, directing a superior look.   
  
"Apparently I had trespassed upon the sacred grounds of a certain Malfoy, thereby pissing the bloody crap out of him, and so hence, he threw me out. Happy?", she shot at him. There was an awkward silence before everyone in the compartment minus Morgaine and Hermione burst out laughing.   
  
"Oh… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, you decided to hole up in Malfoy's room eh? HAHAHAHA, brilliant." Morgaine sat stiffly as the company of five continued their idiocy.  
  
"Well then,", said Harry. "Since you've managed successfully to irritate the Malfoy scum, you're quite welcome in our group. What say you Ron?"  
  
"Hear, hear!", he quipped. Morgaine looked from one face to another, very intrigued.  
  
"Well, Morgaine… that's your name right? Morgaine?", asked Hermione. Morgaine nodded. "What house do you expect to be in?"  
  
"Not the slightest clue."  
  
"Well, Gryffindor will be routin' for you. We're all in that house.", Ron explained. "Except Ginners there of course, but she's gonna be sorted in Gryffindor. There hasn't been a Weasley who wasn't in Gryffindor.", he added.  
  
"I see."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The rest of the train ride was incredibly boring, as I recall. A squat witch came around and I amazed everyone by buying a sample of everything, and eating all of it… Well, I did have to give up several Chocolate Frogs as both Harry and Ron were relentless when it comes to persuasion. Soon afterwards, Hermione, Ginny and I left to change into our school robes - messy business, I'll tell you. There is just NO ROOM in the changing stalls.   
  
Well… here we go… sorting ceremony. Quite the shocker.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You'll be sorted into one of the four houses. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. I'll have you know that no house is better than the other, and each have produced outstanding witches and wizards.", said Professor McGonagal. "You will wait here for me to collect you. Look smart, this is important.", she barked at an unfortunate boy with a very ruffled robes.   
  
Morgaine stood stiffly near the back of the line with Ginny Weasley. She seemed nervous enough, but putting up an interesting fight to calm her emotions.  
  
When the sorting began, Morgaine felt more and more uncomfortable with the red-haired girl who was continuously spluttering about how her brothers would crème her if she were in anything but Gryffindor.   
  
"LeFey, Morgaine.", called McGonagal. Morgaine looked up sharply, as did the rest of the Hogwarts population. Everyone began to whisper.  
  
"LeFey… did she say LeFey? As in Morgan LeFey?", someone was idiotic enough to say out loud.   
  
"Morgana… MORGANA you dolts.", Morgaine hissed under her breath as she made her way up to the old hat. Her eyes had begun to lose focus. Through the crowd, the sea of faces watched her expectantly.   
  
"Well, well, well… a LeFey. Now this is most refreshing. I don't believe I've had a LeFey before.", said a voice in her head.  
  
"Yes, my family has never been to Hogwarts.", she replied coldly.   
  
"Come now, no animosity. Where would you like to be?"  
  
"I couldn't care less. Somewhere that allows me to be what I am."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"You tell me."  
  
"Very well then. A girl of courage, determination, bravery, and intelligence. You shall be quite the pride of Hogwarts. No where else for you.", sniffed the hat. "You had better be in -   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I have to stress… even I didn't expect what the Hat was going to say at that point. I hadn't the slightest clue. But there you have it, I was only 11.…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SLYTHERIN!!!!", declared the hat. The table of students clad in green roared their approval. Morgaine lifted the hat gingerly off her hair and caught a withering glare from Ron. Harry, beside him had the large-mouthed guppy look of her father, and Hermione… well Hermione didn't even look at her.   
  
Morgaine trudged to Slytherin table and was immediately engulfed by waves of enthusiastic Slytherin students. The remaining sorting ceremony was all but forgotten by each of the four houses. Morgaine had long shut her brain off after the fifth student had questioned her of her lineage. She did however; note with interest that a certain blonde haired boy came no where near her.  
  
This ought to be interesting… she thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: Like it?! Was it okay? I decided to stick her in Slytherin, but I promise it'll get good!!! I never did enjoy Ron's idiocy… he's my favourite in the movie though… then again the movie… was… interesting. Please review! It WILL GET R!!!!! 


	4. Chapter Three Deprived

What Morgana Said - Chapter Three  
  
Deprived  
  
Description: The twin of Morgana LeFey was cursed as a child to wander throughout time, never ageing until she met the one person that would set her free. Now at Hogwarts, 11 years old, the person seems to have appeared. (H.P/OC) The story goes through all seven years at Hogwarts! There's also GW/DM.  
  
Important Notes: A great thank you to my first reviewer: Geminia, the advice is incredibly important and I appreciate it more than you can imagine! *MUAH* So I get the feeling that I need to explain the timeline of this story. In the prologue, the year was 1088 and the story tells the background of her curse, also touching base with her original family. Starting in Chapter One, Morgaine is living with a different family in the year 1999.   
  
Please note that in between the plot, Morgaine actually pulls the reader outwards and tells her feelings about a certain point in the story by herself. So whenever it refers to "I" or "me", it's usually Morgaine talking about what she felt.  
  
Thanks for reading so far! Another chapter coming up!  
  
Oh yes, I realized I've never added a disclaimer to this story. Well, I do not own any of the characters save Morgaine LeFey. Okie, go on ad read.  
  
Chapter Three - Deprived  
  
I remember that night to be so cold, so unforgiving. There I was, sister of the greatest sorceress who ever lived, daughter of Igraine, and half-sister of King Arthur; banished under the school to crawl like snakes upon the dungeon floor. It was cold. My rooms were furnished richly with greens and silver, everywhere, there hung velvet and silk, but I felt no warmth in it.   
  
My roommates were egocentric pricks concerned only with their current hair-colour and the amount of mascara they had layered on. They're names? Stella Nelson, and Danielle Tories. I have to say, were I to choose one out of the two, I would stick with Danielle - that girl had some sense in her head. Stella was completely hopeless…   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh, look at the bed sheets!", exclaimed a very blonde, very blue-eyed Stella. She proceeded to bury herself among the bed rolls, commencing a very unenthusiastic pillow fight, which began and ended with a pillow to the head, courtesy of yours-truly.   
  
Morgaine hissed as the green ball bounced off her head. "What ARE you doing?", she growled.  
  
"Have some fun, LeFey. Loosen up!"  
  
"It is bloody midnight, I am filthy, tired, and stuffed to the extreme, we have classes tomorrow, I am going to bed.", declared Morgaine, who promptly retired to said bed, and pulled the curtains shut.   
  
"Nasty temper she has - that LeFey.", Stella commented, shooting a wicked smile at Danielle.   
  
The morning looked to be bright, and Morgaine woke to the brilliant sunlight. Wrenching her bed-curtains open, she rummaged long enough to pull out the school uniform and robe before barricading herself inside the showers.   
  
As the hot water cascaded through her grimy hair, she thought of the day to come. The people to face. There was Harry, and Ron… not to mention Hermione and the inevitable questions that Ginny would pose. Sighing, she rubbed more shampoo into her scalp. There would also be the platinum haired boy - Draco Malfoy. He was quite the Malfoy… to say the least. Morgaine laughed into the water. No Malfoy could stand in her way. "You've got another thing coming at you!", she hissed, now applying generous amounts of conditioning. But the nagging question still resided in the back of her head. Why WAS she in Slytherin?  
  
Half an hour later, she emerged, fully scrubbed, hair respectably dried and done in a high pony-tail. Her eyes, she had done heavily with kohl - it was not so much that she needed it, her eyes were quite dark enough; but those who knew her also knew her trademark eyes. Stella sneered when she came out, dressed crisp and clean.   
  
"My, my, don't we look smart.", she said.   
  
"I couldn't say the same to you.", Morgaine shot back, looking Stella up and down. The girl was decidedly pretty, her hair a nice honey tone, and her eyes a crystal blue. But it was a cheap look about her. "You might want to put some clothes on,", Morgaine continued, "it wouldn't do well letting the teachers see you in that.", she pointed out. Stella scowled and stalked past her into the bathroom, scantily clad in what… looked to be lingerie of some sort.  
  
"Now, now, LeFey,", said Danielle, "don't want to anger that one. A bitch in heat will do almost anything.", she whispered, winking. Morgaine smirked and hitched her bag to her shoulders.  
  
"Oh, I quiver with FEAR.", replied Morgaine. "See you down at breakfast.", she said, descending the long staircase.   
  
The common room was unusually busy for the first morning back at school. Students from different years bustled about the fire place, some lounging in the giant loveseats near the flames. Morgaine offered them a look of disdain, before exiting through the giant stone archway that marked the Slytherin common room. The hallways were still quiet at seven thirty in the morning, but she figured it was due to the fact that they were buried several damnable miles below the school. Bloody dungeons, she thought, climbing long sets of stairs to the Great Hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I have to tell you, those steps give anyone the daily workout that they need. It's much like climbing a short Mount Everest. But moving on…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Morgaine stepped into the Great Hall noting that there was hardly a peer in sight. The Gryffindor table seated Hermione, but no one else. Hermione looked up and flashed her a brief smile before returning to her book. Morgaine winced at the look, letting her gaze travel. Interestingly enough, at the Slytherin table sat none other than Draco Malfoy. She felt the smirk return to her face as she approached him.  
  
"Early riser, are we now?", she said, glaring down at the young Malfoy.   
  
"And exactly what do you want?", he sneered.  
  
"A chat. Come, come, we're all of the same house, quite a big, happy family. Let's do this properly. I'm Morgaine LeFey."  
  
"Well then! I'm Draco Malfoy. That there is the mudblood Granger, the greasy haired teacher up there happens to be Professor Snape, and the two lugnuts at the entrance are Crabbe and Goyle. Now that we're properly acquainted, do me the greatest honour of FUCKING OFF, as I finish my breakfast.", he snapped. Morgaine eyed him with distaste.  
  
"I see.", she hissed under her breath and walked to the far end of the table where she plopped down and dug ferociously into her eggs.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
In our later years at Hogwarts, Draco would become the closest thing to a friend I would have. He's quite the character, he broke and healed me. Thinking back, he began my Ice Age. The time where I did not feel at all. I was convinced that after 911 years of "pain" as Gaia so eloquently put it, I had finally graduated from the department of emotions. This would mark the beginning of my Ice Age… unfortunately, it would come crashing down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It seemed that the days grew longer as the school year progressed through winter and poured into spring. Morgaine, having kept her normal disposition of "detachedness", took advantage of her waning social life to focus on her schoolwork. The material was quite easily child's play to her. Within the first two weeks of school, the entire year's work had been completed, and Morgaine had begun some research on her own.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
She had left the Halloween ball, discontent to watch fellow school mates grope the girl/boy that they would be seeing the next morning. How positively degrading, was her opinion, as she stalked out the Great Hall doors.   
  
The night was still young, and the last thing Morgaine wanted to do was retreat to her dungeon dorm room - that was even more degrading. So, she removed her school robes, banishing them to the Slytherin common room, and began in earnest to explore the castle. Sure, her lessons were situated all over the place, but Hogwarts was just so damnably big that you'd be bound to find something new. After a brief moment of hesitation, headed up the staircase on the right.  
  
The corridors were dimly lit with torches, and the suits of armoured glared at her, needless to say, she glared right back and walked haughtily on her way. Just as she was turning the corridor, a great gust of what looked to be… burgundy robes flew by her and down the adjacent hallway. The owner of the one of the robes, whom she recognized by the shocking red hair, happened to be Ronald Weasley, followed by Hermione Granger, lead by none other than Harry Potter. Curiosity completely piqued, she began trailing them.  
  
The trio stopped abruptly in front of the wall:  
  
  
  
"THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE."  
  
Morgaine's eyes widened in surprised as she read this out loud. The trio rounded on her, taking in her black hair, now wild from running, the absence of her school robes, and the complete black that she chose to wear.   
  
"You!", hissed Ron, advancing on her. Surprisingly, she didn't move. Morgaine just stood there, eyes wide open.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CUT! Why didn't I move? Eh? You'd think I had some sense, there I was staring at these lovely silver words with a cat dangling below it, not moving. Even the redhead had the sense to do something, but no, I didn't move. Well, here's why.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Completely bewildered by the fact that no one else could see what she saw, Morgaine stood still as a statue. Before her, the green robed figure of a tall, dark looking man rose. His gaze travelled from one student to the next, finally resting on her.   
  
"You!", it hissed, and somewhere, Morgaine heard Ron as well, but she was mesmerized. The man cackled. "The little LeFey twin, come back to haunt me? Ah, but no, you didn't come back, did you. You were always there. Well, welcome to my school. I must say it disappoints me that you are a pureblood, or I could take sweet, sweet revenge in killing you. Ah, but what is there, is there. I'll take something else of yours then. What do you mortals call it now… innocence?", Salazaar Slytherin shrieked with laughter, and taking a wonderfully black sword, drove it clean through Morgaine's chest. "Ah, look at the little girl. Crumbling to the ground. You say hello to that ghastly sister of yours for me, will you? Bye bye little LeFey.", he said, smiling, and vanished.  
  
"Morgaine!", yelled Harry, watching her clasp a hand to her chest, and fall to the ground.  
  
There were students around them now, some gasping at the message on the wall, others gawking at the very stiff, horrid Mrs. Norris, hanging below the words. Morgaine could neither hear nor see any of them. The black sword had burned a chasm in her heart, and she felt a sure bit of it ripped out the moment Salazaar disappeared.   
  
"POTTER! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!!!!!!!!", screamed a distraught Draco, pushing his way through the crowd, platinum hair flying.   
  
"I didn't do anything!"  
  
"No one could have done this to a LeFey.", he said, pausing, "YOU!", he snarled launching himself at Harry, and almost immediately finding himself being pulled away. "LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM!", he shrieked.   
  
"Stop it this instant Mr. Malfoy, you are behaving like a juvenile delinquent!", hissed Snape. Draco ripped himself from Snape's grasp, glaring dangerously at Harry.   
  
"You watch your back Potter. You and your little group. No one touches blood as pure as hers without paying!", he whispered, though it was heard quite clearly in the deadly silence. Turning away from, Draco scooped Morgaine's limp body up and proceeded down the corridor. "Enemies of the heir beware! You'll be next mudbloods!", he shot back at the crowd.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Madame Pomfrey jumped as the Infirmary door swung opened and an angry Draco with eyes blazing stormed in carrying Morgaine LeFey.  
  
"Help her!", he snarled at the healer.  
  
"Well now, young Malfoy. Really, do not speak to me with that attitude!", fumed Madame Pomfrey, before laying eyes on the unconscious Morgaine. "Lay her down there.", she commanded, nodding at a hospital bed.   
  
Draco was all but thrown out when the healing process started, having been given the message that he could visit in "several hours, or even better, not at all.", quote unquote. He sneered at Madame Pomfrey, and a curt bow later, exited the Infirmary.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Morgaine woke up, she distinctively felt a hole somewhere, but she couldn't quite place it. She knew that Salazaar Slytherin had stabbed her through the heart, but it wasn't there that she felt it. No, she realized with great dismay that her 11 year old mind that she had carried with her through 911 years had become clouded with images and thoughts too brutal, perverse, or violent for just 11 years. Her eyes blinked several times, trying to clear her head, but the images seemed lodged there.  
  
"Good afternoon.", said a voice from beside her. Turning painfully she saw… Draco Malfoy.  
  
"You!", she hissed.  
  
"Me."  
  
"What are you doing here?!"  
  
"Oh, that's very nice to say to the boy who carried you away from the onslaught of students and lugged your great hulking body into the Infirmary.", he drawled.  
  
"Get this Malfoy, you hate me. I hate you. Get out of my sight.", she snarled, struggling to aim a blow at his blonde head.  
  
"No."  
  
"No?"  
  
"No."  
  
"NOT THIS AGAIN!"  
  
"No, I do not hate you."  
  
"Ah, so you just take pride in being the resident jackass, eh? I see. Well, I make a point of not conversing with said type of jackass, so if you please."  
  
"No.", he said again, causing Morgaine to all but explode from the bed. "Lie down!", he hissed, pushing her back in the blankets. "Let me get this straight, LeFey. Whatever you define as 'hate' comes nothing near to my definition, so be grateful that I helped you up here and never insult me again.", he snarled. "I'll see you after classes then.", he said formally, performing his little bow, and left Morgaine fuming in the Infirmary.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That would become the beginning of Draco and me's rather… complex relationship. When he visited me later that evening, he came with a stack of my school work, telling me that he didn't care whether or not I had learnt the stuff, I would have to practice more.   
  
He stayed with me until around nine, and we had a lovely conversation that could be viewed either as a turbulent exchange of insults, or really just me insulting him, or you could simply say I was "growing". Salazaar Slytherin had not only deprived me of my innocence, he deprived me of my curse. I began to grow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well then, LeFey. If you're quite finished wounding my pride, Madame Pomfrey will be looking into chucking me out of this Merlin-forsaken Infirmary any moment, so I wish you a good night. Eat, sleep, work, do your thing, Dumbledore wants you back at school tomorrow.", he said, walking to the door. "Oh, and LeFey, do loosen up. The nasty temper of yours can't be good for the health. Bad for the karma as well.", he added, smirking.  
  
"It's 'Morgaine' jackass. Now get out.", she shot at him. He gave her a curt bow, and closed the Infirmary door. Morgaine sat there, looking long at the door. She was beginning to cotton on to this Draco Malfoy. He played an interesting game. Chuckling, Morgaine nestled down amongst her pillows, and closed her eyes, just as the Infirmary door opened again. Morgaine looked up and uttered a cry of dismay.  
  
"You!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: A bit of a cliffy, not too bad though. So… some notes. #1... The way I described Stella as being extraordinarily blonde and blue-eyed… I have to say, I AM NOT PREJUDICED AGAINT PEOPLE WITH BLONDE HAIR OR BLUE EYES WHATSOEVER!!! Please do not be offended by the material, it just seemed to fit perfectly at the time.   
  
About Draco's little "bowing" scheme… have you ever seen Jonny Depp do his little bow with his hands clasped like in prayer? Well, that's what I'm trying to get at.  
  
Please review. Thank you once more to Geminia for her advice. Really much appreciated! 


End file.
